


When You Feel My Heat, Look Into My Eyes

by SereneCalamity



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Socialite Karolina, Tattooist Nico, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Nico comes home after after nearly two weeks away from Karolina.





	When You Feel My Heat, Look Into My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two. I hope you enjoy this one :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Nico Minoru caught a whiff of the sweet smell of incense and the cloying scent of weed and the salty breeze the minute she stepped off the elevator. She smiled, because it just smelt like  _home_ , as she walked the few steps from the elevator and to their corner apartment. She had been in Chicago for the past week and a half at a tattooing exhibition which had been  _incredible_  and she already had a couple of new clients booked in from it. She had loved seeing other artists in their element, a lot of them who she had good relationships with, but she had missed her girlfriend insanely. Talking on the phone and via Skype really wasn't the same, and that was evidenced by the fact that her heart ached just  _inhaling_  those smells that were  _home_.

She could hear King Princess playing as she unlocked the front door, and her eyes immediately roved around the open plan apartment, looking for her girlfriend. She didn't spot her on her first sweep, and she wondered if she was in the bathroom or the second bedroom, the only two rooms with walls in the apartment since most of it was right here, in the open, when she spotted the curtains near their balcony door shifting, and when she squinted, she could see that the doors were open. Nico wheeled her luggage bag over to their bed and dropped the handbag beside it before walking over to the balcony. She shrugged out of her leather jacket, wearing just a lacy white halterneck that showed off the red strapless bra that she was wearing underneath, showing off the colourful bloom of tattoo's covering her upper back, and the dark inked lines down both of her arms.

And there she was.

Karolina Dean.

Daughter of one of the biggest powerhouse lawyers in their city and a two-time Oscar winning actor. She was a beautiful socialite who had never needed to work or worry about money or even lift a finger to clean a kitchen, and yet she was the sweetest, most caring person that Nico had never met, and the tattooist was  _still_  trying to figure out how she had gotten so lucky to call the blonde  _hers_.

Nico pushed back the curtains slowly, and it revealed both the beach that sprawled out in front of their oceanside apartment and also Karolina.

Practically naked, wearing only a sheer pink and green thong, and standing with a glass of wine in one hand with a joint squeezed between two fingers of the other hand as she leaned against the glass barrier around the balcony. Her bare back was to Nico, and Nico could  _actually_  feel her mouth beginning to water as she looked over the tattoo that had actually been what had introduced the pair of them to one another. There was no colour, which had surprised Nico when Karolina had first stepped into her store because she had been wearing bright pink and blue and yellow flowers braided into her hair, and she just struck Nico as the type of girl who would be after water colours, but the tattoo was beautiful once finished. It was vines and different types of flowers, winding their way from the base of her spine, right up to her neck, each of the lines crisp and intricate as they wound together, and the first time that Nico had seen it after it had healed, she had just wanted to lick her way from the bottom to the top.

Now, nearly two years later, she had done that  _countless_  times.

Nico walked out to the balcony, stepping around one of the lounging chairs so that she could walk up behind her girlfriend, placing one hand on her hip and the other reaching for the joint.

"Nico!" Karolina's voice was loud, almost a squeal as she spun around, her nose knocking against Nico's and their teeth clicking together as Karolina pushed her face forward without any finesse, just wanting to be close to her girlfriend. They kissed firmly, Nico's fingers twisting into Karolina's hair to keep her face against hers. When they finally pulled apart, Karolina glanced down, noting Nico's high heels. "Explains why you're so tall," she grinned, looking breathless, her cheeks flushed pink. "They're hot."

"Thanks, princess," Nico whispered before leaning back in to kiss Karolina again, although this time, it was close mouthed kiss, soft and sweet, pressing her lips against the blondes several times and just inhaling the scent of her sweet perfume and the heady smoke that was swirling up from the end of the joint. "You sharing?" Nico grinned as she pulled back, reaching out for the joint.

"Only with you," Karolina responded with that beautiful smile of hers that made her eyes glitter as she held it out. Her lips now had smears of the dark purple lipstick that Nico was wearing, but she still looked every bit the Disney princess that she always did—although maybe a  _lot_  more NSFW than most Disney princesses, wearing only a small slip of underwear and absolutely nothing else. Nico inhaled deeply from the end of the joint, holding the smoke in her lungs before tipping her head to the side, away from Karolina, and releasing it through her lips before looking back at her girlfriend.

"You been getting up to any trouble?" Nico asked with an upward tip of her lips, tearing her eyes away from Karolina for a moment to reach back and put the joint in the glass ash tray on the small table that matched the two lounging chairs on their balcony.

"Always," Karolina replied as Nico turned her full attention back to her.

"Liar," Nico couldn't help but grin. Karolina had lead the kind of life where it would have been very easy for her to be some spoilt socialite who spent her days drinking and doing drugs and running around with multiple people. While she enjoyed her glasses of wine and some weed, most of her days were spent helping out with charities—several of which she had actually funded herself—or helping out her other friends, like Gertrude Yorke, who had a small, up and coming grunge fashion line which always had messages about feminism splashed over shirts and jackets, and were made with completely animal friendly fabrics, or Molly Hernandez, who ran an animal shelter.

She was a saint and a sweetheart.

A real life Disney Princess.

 _Nico's_  princess.

"Missed you," Karolina's lower lip stuck out in a slight pout and Nico took in a deep breath, her body feeling warm and sweet, pressed against her girlfriends. "Missed you so much, sweetheart." Nico smiled and reached up to touch Karolina's face, fingers that were circled with an assortment of rings, curved around Karolina's jaw, smoothing over to the soft skin. Karolina leaned forward and it was like she was trying to melt herself into Nico, making them one, and Nico was more than happy to run a hand down her side, resting at her lower back and holding her against her own body.

"You're so beautiful," Nico whispered, leaning forward to press another kiss to her lips before bumping her nose against Karolina's, knocking against the ring in the blonde's nose, leaving another kiss on her cheek before her reaching her ear and tugging at lobe. She heard Karolina's breathing hitch and she let her mouth drop, to the blondes neck, nibbling at the curve before dropping lower and press a wet kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Nico..." Karolina began, but her girlfriends hand slid down even further, fingers curving around her rounded ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before her thumb slipped underneath the elastic band of Karolina's thong and tugging it downward slowly. Karolina's breathing was shaky as Nico slipped the underwear down Karolina's thighs before they fell to her feet, leaving the blonde completely naked in front of her. Nico's fingers slipped between Karolina's as she took a step back, letting her eyes sweep over the taller girls body.

It looked as though she was almost  _glowing_.

Her blonde hair was waving around her face and her eyes were glittering and the sun was behind her, making her hair look like a halo. The backdrop of the ocean stretching into the horizon was gorgeous, and Nico wished that she was as good with a camera as she was with a tattoo gun because she wanted to capture this moment forever. But she knew that her phone would never do Karolina justice.

A ten thousand dollar camera wouldn't do Karolina justice.

"Give me your drink, princess," Nico smirked and reached out for the wine glass in Karolina's hand. Karolina handed it over, smiling back, her dimples showing in her cheeks. Nico put the wine glass down on the table next to the ash tray, and then while keeping her eyes locked on Karolina, she knelt down on the wooden floor in front of her, not caring that she was wearing a pair of shredded jeans that left her knees exposed and digging into the wooden planks.

" _Oh_ ," Karolina's breath whistled through her teeth as a shiver rippled through her, making it feel as though her skin was vibrating as Nico let out a breath in the apex of her legs, brushing over her lower stomach. The hair between her legs was trimmed short, and Nico could see that the centre was damp. Nico looked up at her girlfriend through her thick eyelashes as she lifted a finger to run through the slick hair and Karolina's breath hitched again.

"You been playing by yourself?" Nico asked softly, even though she could feel the slickness of Karolina's arousal mixed together with the strawberry scented lube they kept in their bedside table.

"Didn't know what time you'd be back," Karolina's voice was breathy and Nico smiled, her dark purple lips pulled upward in a beautiful, sultry smile that made Karolina's toes curl at what was to come. Nico's fingers played through the short hair for a moment before she leaned her head forward. Karolina's stomach quivered and tensed as she felt Nico's breath ghosted over her lower stomach, and then as she felt Nico's mouth press against the crease of her thigh, and then when she felt Nico's lips gently brush over the hair at her centre. " _Nico_..." she sighed, the long, acrylic nails of one hand gently scraping over Nico's shoulder, curling into the thin purple and grey kimono-like shirt, tugging it down so that Nico's shoulder was bare, only the strap of her black singlet still covering it.

Then Nico's mouth was on Karolina, and Karolina's whole body went rigid at the first touch of Nico's tongue against her clit, before everything going lax and her limbs dissolving, the only thing keeping her upright was the fact that Nico's hands were now firmly on her thighs and because Karolina was leaning backwards against the glass barrier.

"Holy shit, holy  _shit_ ," Karolina panted, one hand supporting her weight on the glass behind her and then the other one creeping up Nico's shoulder and toward where her hair was twisted in a half up, half down ponytail. The metal ball on Nico's tongue was completely focused on the little bundle of nerves that was driving her crazy, slowly making circular motions that had the blonde writhing against her face, not caring that her bare ass was pressed against the glass and anyone could see her.

And hear her.

Karolina never held back with her moans and murmurings, and Nico loved it.

Nico knew how Karolina liked it, pressing the tip of her tongue again her clit, firmly rolling in circles, letting her piercing play against the little bundle of nerves and making Karolina's eyes roll back into her head. Part of her wished that for their first time back together after this time apart they were on their bed or the couch, so that Karolina would be stretched out in front of her and she would be able to see her facial expressions and her girl would be looking down at her with the biggest eyes, filled with lust and pleasure and love, and she could see her chewing on those full lips that made up her perfect mouth.

From the position that they were in now, it was hard for Nico to look up and see Karolina's face, especially from the way she was practically bent over backwards over the barrier. Anyone who looked up would be able to see what they were doing—swimmers or surfers out in the water would just have to look back at the shore and then skim further up or people walking along the beach just needed to look to the side and a higher and they would see the two women. And they had. They had been seen by more than a few people, but neither of them cared.

From her girlfriends breathing, and the fact that her hand was now buried in Nico's hair and tightening to the point that it was actually slightly painful, she could tell that she was close, and she sped up the circles that her tongue was making, and shifted her angle every few seconds to nip at the flesh with her teeth, gently tugging at it and listening as Karolina rambled out a mixture vowels strung together that didn't totally form any words.

"Sweetheart," Karolina finally managed to say, although it was high pitched, and her thighs were shaking as Nico's attentions pushed her closer to the edge. "God, I've missed you— _I've missed you_ —" she cut herself off with a loud groan as Nico relaxed the direct pressure to her clit and licked her cleanly, right along her slit, and then after she closed her lips around Karolina's clit, she felt the pressure release like an elastic band through her limbs and she came hard. "Shitshitshit _shit_ ," Karolina moaned out as Nico shifted her position so that she was a little higher and tilting Karolina's hips upward.

"Lift up, princess," Nico cooed out, tapping one of Karolina's thighs. Karolina arched her back over the barrier, her breasts pushed upward so that the breeze hardened her nipples, and she lifted one of her legs, hooking it over Nico's shoulder. Nico gripped Karolina's ass with one hand, the other pressing into the inside of her thigh, practically  _feasting_  on Karolina, like she was starving and Karolina was the sweetest thing that she had ever been offered to eat.

Karolina came twice more, with Nico's tongue buried inside her, before Nico got back to her feet, her lips and chin glistening from Karolina's come.

"Shit," Karolina's eyes were bleary as she blinked at Nico, and Nico leaned forward, her lips pressing against Karolina's and even though the blondes reaction was a little sluggish as she caught up with what was happening, trying to clear her head from her orgasm fog, she then responded enthusiastically. At least until she pushed Nico back and reached down to grip the hem of the jeans that Nico was wearing. She was impatient, her fingers tugging and pulling and Nico couldn't help but let out a laugh as she wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and chin. Karolina got the button and zipper undone, her long fingernails clicking, and pulled them down over Nico's narrow hips. Nico wriggled around a bit to help Karolina get them down her thighs and then she kicked them off from around her ankles and shoes, and their mouths came back together as Karolina's hand slipped between them and cupped Nico, her fingers curling inward.

"God, I love you," Nico sighed out and Karolina giggled against her mouth as two of her fingers pressed inside Nico. Nico's mouth went slack and her eyes rolled back into her head as Karolina curved her fingers deep inside her girlfriend, pumping them in and out at a steady pace that had Nico's toes digging into the bottom of her shoes. Nico came quickly and hard, and then a second time, her juices sliding down Karolina's palm, gathering around her wrist. Nico's body shook against hers and Karolina looped an arm around her waist, holding her weight as she steadied her legs underneath herself.

Afterwards, they stood side by side, Karolina completely naked and Nico bare from the waist down, other than her high heels.

"Do we have plans for the weekend?" Nico asked as she reached her hand out for the joint in Karolina's hand, that they had lit back up.

"Yes," Karolina nodded her head with a grin, tipping her face backward with her eyes closed, breathing in the salty ocean air that was swirling around them. "We've got Gert's fashion show tomorrow, make sure that dopey, love sick boyfriend doesn't get in her way too much," she let out a fond laugh, because she adored Chase Stein, even if they had a relationship filled with cheerful teasing and jabs at each other. "And then we're coming back here, ordering Thai, and not leaving that bed," she smirked as she jerked her head over her shoulder, back toward their apartment.

"Sounds perfect," Nico grinned, reaching over to link her arm together with her girlfriends and leaning her head against her shoulder as they watched the sun sink lower in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
